


Sunrise

by tracingdandelions



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: This is inspired by a fic I've been working on for a year now and am finally getting back into. I know the new campaign is up and running, and I hope to have some writing out for that soon. Hope y'all enjoy!





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a fic I've been working on for a year now and am finally getting back into. I know the new campaign is up and running, and I hope to have some writing out for that soon. Hope y'all enjoy!

Keyleth opens the shop on Sunday a little early, hoping to entice the people on their way to church with tulips and crocuses, new spring flowers. As she begins setting up the tables outside, she hears the shuffle of small feet, and glances through the open door to see Pike in an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of old sweatpants cupping two mugs. Her face still creased from sleep and her hair swept up into a probably slept in bun. Small hairs frame her smile as she hands Keyleth a mug covered in a floral design. She hops on to the half filled table and pats the spot next to her. She gladly sits on the worn wood and takes a sip of coffee, brewed perfectly, wondering how she deserves such a wonderful person. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you”, she says, taking another sip, “I just thought today would be better with an earlier start, and I kinda forgot how loud these tables are after a winter of sitting in the back, and I maybe dropped a pot of tulips on the way out and-”

She’s cut off as Pike gently leans into her side and sighs. Worried Keyleth looks into her face, only to find a sleepy smile and pair of laughing eyes looking back.

“Oh, you definitely woke me. But here now, don’t pull that face, I’d much rather spend my morning watching the sun rise with you than sleep in till noon in a very comfortable bed”. She chuckles as Keyleth looks somewhat guilty for her actions, her face turning to concern for the woman leaning into her.

“Really, it’s okay, I have today off, and it’s better if I actually get up and do something.” She says, sitting up and stretching, only to lean back into Keyleth and return to watching the color rising in the distance.

Keyleth gives a half-hearted “If you’re sure” and takes another sip of coffee. They sit in silence for a bit, as the first tendrils of sunlight grace the horizon, eventually leading to a brilliant orange and yellow. She muses on how the sun continues to exist day in and day out, it’s tireless illumination of those that surround it. How it literally and figuratively brightens her day when it sleepily climbs into the sky. How it gives and gives, and expects nothing in return. Its warmth and its radiance and its beauty, especially in the wee hours of the morning, and suddenly she’s not quite sure if she’s still thinking of the sun when a slight snore interrupts her thoughts. The weight of Pike now fully on her shoulder, Keyleth smiles and takes in the slight droop of her mouth and coffee mug over half full slipping out of her grasp.

“Oh honey”, she murmurs, gently taking the cup from her hands and placing it next to her. She slides off the table careful to keep Pike upright and manages to lift the other woman into her arms. As she does so, Pike wraps herself around Keyleth, still sound asleep and sighs contentedly. Keyleth takes her back inside, taking the stairs slowly, as to not disturb her exhausted friend. 

She makes it to Pike’s bed with only one small misstep, which she was sure was going to send both of them crashing to the ground. Keyleth lays her on the soft blue sheets, and tucks the other blankets around her, finishing her work with a gentle kiss to the forehead which elicits the faintest of smiles from the sleeping woman’s mouth. She gently closes the door and heads downstairs to finish preparing the bouquets to be picked up today. 

As the sun finally emerges from the distant mountains, it’s rays manage to find the two forgotten mugs sitting on the table half filled with flowers. The empty one matches the reds and pinks that reside behind them, while the almost full one mirrors the warming rays of the sun that shines on them. A cutesy design of a still rising sun, with the very fine lines of four words arching over it’s rays.

You are my sunshine.


End file.
